


Trust

by Seperatedcomasix



Series: Of Gods and Men [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Mythology - Freeform, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seperatedcomasix/pseuds/Seperatedcomasix
Summary: In one story, he looks back and she is lost.Not here.
Relationships: Eurydice wife of Orpheus/Orpheus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: Of Gods and Men [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596718
Kudos: 8





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Been listening to Hadestown and got feelings. Seriously, why did he not wear a blindfold. Anyway, writing a fix-it for a story older then either of my countries is fun. Probably missing the point, but fuck it.

They walk slowly through the cold darkness, no sense reminding them of life, no smell, no sight, no taste, nothing but the touch and feel of their hands holding one another.

Cold and wisp-like, she floated behind him, growing more and more solid as they got higher and higher. Here though, he hesitates. Why would Hades let them go? Why would he let one of his subjects leave?

He starts to turn despite the hand he's holding, then remembers Persphone's words; Never look back. If you want to escape, never, never look back.

(Something in her eyes is distant and sad, like she's looking at a tragedy already.)

But still. He begins turning anyway when her voice rings out (And his heart will never stop jumping everytime she did, a reminder that he found her, that she was here!)

"Orpheus? What's wrong?" Her voice is steady but a little scared (He can't blame her. He's not feeling too brave now either.)

"Eurydice? Are you there?" He heard her voice, feels her palm, but he needs to make sure.

"Yes, love. Don't you remember the Lady's words?"

Even now, she's the rational one, the one who grounds him. But still, he hesitates. "How do I know you're there?" He feels more then sees her hands slip over his eyes, even as she whispers close (he feels a thrill strum through him at this sensation he thought was lost) "Have faith, lover. I'll be your eyes." (She always was)

He doesn't look back.

Together, they walk up and to the light of day.


End file.
